Episode 307.d Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets! (Part 4)
Plot It's Year 2 at Bubblewarts, and Nonny Pirruccello, Gil, and Molly are back learning, but their year doesn't go past quietly. Members of the school are turning up petrified and bloody writing are appearing on the walls, revealing to everyone, that someone has opened the chamber of secrets. The attacks continue, bringing the possibility of the closure of Hogwarts. Nonny and his friends are now forced to secretly uncover the truth about the chamber before the school closes or any lives are taken. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Clam as (Dobby) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Hauntsworth as (Percy Weasley) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Rock Ness Lobster as (Gilderoy Lockhart) *The Color Monster as (Tom Riddle) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG for a little violence, a little cursing, and a bit of scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2002 film "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular characters and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Philosopher's Stone!" This story takes place a year after the first story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Mrs. Grouper's Classroom) (Mrs. Grouper stands before the class. Resting on the desk in front of each student, is a different animal.) Mrs. Grouper: Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets. (She taps the bird in front of her, three times, with the tip of her wand. It transfigures into a beautiful crystal water goblet.) Mrs. Grouper: Now, who would like to go first... Mr. Gordon? (Ron nods. He taps his puppy, Bubble Puppy, who turns into a goblet with a tail.) Mrs. Grouper: You must replace that wand, Mr. Gordon. (Gil nods sheepishly, looks at his broken wand. Mrs. Grouper sees Molly's raised hand. Her untouched animal.) Mrs. Grouper: Yes, Miss Gentilella? Molly: Mrs. Grouper, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets? (A hush falls over the class.) Mrs. Grouper: My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Gentilella. Molly: Yes, Mrs. Grouper. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is... disturbing. (Tobias regards Molly with chilly amusement. Mrs. Grouper considers Molly's question for a long moment, then nods.) Mrs. Grouper: Very well. You all know, of course, that Bubblewarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not. Gil: Three glasses who? Mrs. Grouper: Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Bubblewarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. (a beat) According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic. Molly: Muggle-borns. Mrs. Grouper: Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found. Molly: Mrs. Grouper, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber? Mrs. Grouper: The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster. (Gil's eyes shift. Tobias sits calmly, smiling to himself.) (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny, Molly, and Gil thread their way through the teeming corridor. Up ahead, Tobias walks with Jonesy and Joshua.) Gil: D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets? Molly: Yes. Couldn't you tell: Mrs. Grouper's worried. All the teachers are. Nonny: But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means... Molly: The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Bubblewarts. The question is, who is it? Gil: (in mock puzzlement) Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum. Molly: (eyeing Tobias ahead) If you're talking about him -- Gil: Of course! You heard him: 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'! Molly: I heard him. But Tobias? The Heir of Slytherin? Nonny: Maybe Gil's right, Molly. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries. Gil: Jonesy and Joshua must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling... Molly: No. Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous. Very dangerous. Gil: When do we start? (Scene: Library) (In a dark nook, Nonny, Gil, and Molly huddle round a book entitled Moste Potente Potions. The spotted pages are littered with disturbing illustrations.) Molly: Here it is: 'The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another...' Gil: You mean, Nonny and I drink some of this stuff and we turn into Jonesy and Joshua? Molly: Yes. Gil: Wicked! Tobias'll tell us anything! Molly: Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed. And, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too. Gil: Hang on now. I'm drinking nothing with Jonesy's toenails in it. Nonny: How long will it take to make? Molly: A month. Nonny: A month? But if Tobias is the heir of Slytherin... he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then. Molly: You didn't have to tell me that. (Scene: Quidditch Stadium) (The Quidditch match plays in mid-game. The crowd roars, watching as Slytherin Chasers, bent low over their new brooms, jet past the overmatched Gryffindors.) Mr. Langoustine: Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms... (Gil fumes, looking as though he takes Slytherin's dominance personally. Taking Mr. Langoustine's giant binoculars, he trains them on the faculty box-- where Parmesan Gordon sits next to Mr. Grumpfish. Nonny circles high above the pitch, searching for the Golden Snitch. Suddenly, Tobias streaks by overhead.) Tobias: All right there, Scarhead? (Nonny turns, eyes Tobias malevolently. Behind him, a bludger drops into frame, begins to streak toward his head.) Brett: Nonny! Watch out! (Nonny wheels and at the last possible moment, slips the whistling Bludger. Brett swoops down, bats it away. Nonny turns, watches it soar away, then blinks: the Bludger turns, streaks right back at him. Nonny jets off.) Mr. Langoustine: (from the stands) Blimey, Nonny's got 'imself a Rogue Bludger! Gil: Rogue Bludger? Mr. Langoustine: Look fer yerself! It's bin' tampered with! (Nonny executes a series of zigs, zags, loops and rolls, trying to shake the Bludger, but the Bludger is relentless. Gil instinctively draws his wand, begins to point it toward Nonny and the Bludger, when... Molly's hand intercedes. She glances knowingly at his fractured wand.) Molly: You're joking, right? Besides, even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit Nonny. (As Nonny frantically dips and dives, Tobias cruises by.) Tobias: Training for the ballet, Pirruccello? (Nonny glances at Tobias's sneering face. Buzzing inches above Tobias's left ear is... the golden snitch. Nonny charges. Tobias gulps, swings clear, and watches Nonny rocket past. As Nonny chases the plummeting Snitch, Tobias follows in hot pursuit. They race downward, trailing the hissing snitch deep into the trench circling the pitch. Shoulder to shoulder, they race madly, driving and dodging the wooden support beams that crisscross their path. Directly behind them, the Bludger follows, shattering the beams as it dogs Nonny. Tobias kicks Nonny, forcing him to the edge of the trench. Nonny brushes the wall, battling for control. Tobias turns, snickers, then looks back... and finds himself heading smack into a wooden beam. Panicked, he tries to pull up. Too late. Broom meets beam and Tobias spirals out of the trench and flat on his back in the middle of the pitch. Nonny continues on, closing on the Snitch, fingertips only inches from catching it... when... the Rogue Bludger smashes into Nonny's arm. Nonny cries out, steadies himself and with a brilliant, acrobatic move, snatches the Snitch out of the air with his good hand. Unable to control his broom with his shattered arm, he hits the pitch with a sickening thud. Wincing, Nonny rolls onto his shoulders, squints up: a black dot -- growing rapidly larger -- is plummeting from the sky, directly toward him. It's... the rogue Bludger. Instantly, Nonny spins away, grimacing in agony, as the Bludger... hits the ground like a sledge hammer, violently tattooing the pitch again and again, only inches from Nonny. Calmly, Molly strides forth, points her wand.) Molly: Finite Incantatem! (The Bludger hangs briefly in the air. Slowly ceases spinning. Drops heavily to the pitch. Nonny exhales, relieved, only to recall the searing pain in his arm. As concerned faces swim above him, one particular face pushes through the others.) Rock Ness Lobster: Not to worry, Nonny. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away. Nonny: No... no... not you. Rock Ness Lobster: Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit... (The Rock Ness Lobster twirls his wand, Nonny braces himself, and... nothing. He blinks, looks up: the faces -- which now include Gil, Molly, and Mr. Langoustine-- look horror- stricken.) Rock Ness Lobster: Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is, the bones are no longer broken. Mr. Langoustine: Brok'n? He doesn't 'ave any bones at all! (Nonny looks: his arm looks like an empty rubber glove.) (Scene: Hospital Wing) (A dazed Tobias slumps out with Jonesy and Joshua. Gil, standing by Nonny's bed with Molly, grins, then watches the Nurse pour out a steaming beakerful of liquid from a bottle of skele-gro. A group of Gryffindors, including some of his teammates, stand nearby.) Nurse: He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat -- but growing them back -- Molly: You will be able to, won't you? Nurse: I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Pirruccello. Regrowing bones is nasty business. (Nonny takes the steaming cup and drinks. Grimaces.) Nurse: Well, what did you expect -- pumpkin juice? (Nonny blinks, sees Edmond Mitchell standing there.) Edmond: That was brilliant today, Nonny! Brilliant! Nurse: Out! All of you! This boy's got thirty-three bones to regrow! (Nonny fidgets in the darkness, half-asleep, then... his eyelids flutter slowly open. From the shadows that cling to the ceiling... to the lattice-work of moonlight that burns softly on the walls around him... He senses something... a presence... when... Five bandaged fingers enter frame, begin to sponge his brow. Nonny bolts upright, finds...) Nonny: Clam! Clam: Nonny Pirruccello came back to school. Clam warned him. Nonny Pirruccello should have listened to Clam. Nonny Pirruccello should have gone back home when he missed the train. Nonny: (pushing the sponge away) It was you! You stopped the barrier from letting Gil and me through! Clam: Indeed yes, sir. Clam hid and watched for Nonny Pirruccello and sealed the gateway. Nonny: You nearly got Gil and me expelled! Clam: At least you would be away from here. Nonny Pirruccello must go home! Clam thought his Bludger would be enough to make Nonny Pirruccello see -- Nonny: Your Bludger? You made that Bludger chase after me? Clam: Clam feels most aggrieved, sir. (waggling his fingers) Clam had to iron his hands... Nonny: You'd better clear off before my bones come back, Nonny, or I might strangle you! Clam: (smiling weakly) Clam is used to death threats, sir. Clam gets them five times a day at home. Nonny: I don't suppose you could tell me why you're trying to kill me? Clam: Not kill you, sir, never kill you! Clam remembers how it was before Nonny Pirruccello triumphed over He Who Must Not Be Named. We house elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Clam is still treated like vermin... (Clam honks his nose on the filthy pillowcase he wears.) Nonny: Why do you wear that thing, Clam? Clam: This, sir? 'Tis a mark of the house clam's enslavement. Clam can only be freed if his master presents him with clothes. The family is careful not to pass Clam so much as a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever. (Clam's ears QUIVER, detecting... footsteps. He whispers.) Clam: Terrible things are about to happen at Bubblewarts! Nonny Pirruccello must not stay here now that history is to repeat itself! Nonny: Repeat itself? You mean, this has happened before? (Clam seizes the Skele-Gro, beats himself about the head.) Nonny: Tell me, Clam? When did this happen before? Who's doing it now? Clam: Clam cannot say, sir. Clam only wants Nonny Pirruccello to be safe. Nonny: Who is it? No, Clam! Tell me! (Clam is gone. Shadows flicker beyond the curtain encircling Nonny's bed. Nonny slumps down... peers through a slit in the curtains. Mr. Grouper, in a nightcap, and Mrs. Grouper, in a tartan robe, heave a small statue onto an empty bed. Seconds later, the Nurse bustles in.) Nurse: What's happened? Mr. Grouper: There's been another attack. (The Nurse gasps. It is not a statue lying there. It is Edmond Mitchell, camera still clutched to his eye.) Mrs. Grouper: Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker... (Mr. Grouper opens the camera. A jet of steam hisses forth.) Mrs. Grouper: What does this mean, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: It means our students are in great danger, Mrs. Grouper. Mr. Mitchell was fortunate. If not for this... (holding up the camera) He would surely be dead. Mrs. Grouper: What should I tell the staff, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: Tell them the truth. Tell them Bubblewarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again. End of Part 4. Recap At Transfiguration Class, Molly asks Mrs. Grouper to tell her and the students the story about the Chamber of Secrets. Mrs. Grouper explained to the class how the Chamber of the Secrets was open and the Heir of Slytherin has opened it, and a monster guards the chamber. Nonny, Gil, and Molly wonder who could be the heir until they guessed Tobias. At the library, they found a book page of the Polyjuice Potion. Molly told Nonny and Gil that they got to get Jonesy and Joshua's hairs to disguise themselves as them and ask Tobias at the Slytherin Common Room. Later, everyone watches the Quidditch match. Once again, Nonny has to catch the Golden Snitch but he gets chased by a Rogue Bludger but then he falls to the ground when the Bludger bashed in his arm and other hand caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins the match once again. As everyone gathers round an injured Nonny, the Rock Ness Lobster tries his best to fix his arm, but it ends up being reflexible. Nonny has no bones left. He gets taken to the Hospital Wing. Nonny has some liquid to get more bones back. At night, Clam appears on Nonny's bed and he tells Nonny that he was the one who sealed the gateway and who made the Rogue Bludger chase after him so Nonny can't be at Bubblewarts. Clam also told Nonny what house clams are treated like. After he disappears, Nonny overhears Mr. Grouper, Mrs. Grouper, and the Nurse bringing a student that has been petrified. It was Edmond. Mr. Grouper told Mrs. Grouper to go and tell the staff the truth and that Bubblewarts is not safe anymore and he says that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again this year. Category:Stories